It has heretofore been suggested as desirable from the standpoint of convenience and economy that it would be desirable to dispense a predetermined quantity of a selected liquid such as shampoo, body oil and the like, into the shower head as the person is taking a shower.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a shower apparatus wherein a predetermined quantity of a selected liquid is dispensed into the shower head; wherein the apparatus is readily manufactured and assembled, efficient in operation, and requires minimum maintenance; and which includes a separate manually operable device for dispensing a selected liquid in full strength directly into the hand of the person taking the shower.
Basically, the shower apparatus comprises a shower head which is to be adapted to be connected to a source of water, means in the head operable by the flow of water to produce a vacuum, a housing having a plurality of reservoirs for containing diverse liquids, a line extending from the vacuum producing means to the housing, first valve means in the housing for selectively connecting one of the reservoirs, second valve means in the housing operable to isolate a portion of the liquid from the selected reservoir and thereafter provide communication to the line so that the predetermined quantity may be drawn by suction to the shower head.